


Islandstuck

by poeticSylladex



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Lost - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticSylladex/pseuds/poeticSylladex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This began as a fic about John and Karkat stuck on a deserted island, but became a fic about the meteor crashing on a deserted island after the kids and trolls have met. After recovering from the shock, John and Karkat are immediately volenteered to find food, where they get lost...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Islandstuck

“HOLY SHIT WHERE THE FUCK AM I?”

Those where the choice words of karkat when he abruptly awoken on the sandy beach. He jumped up, looking at his surroundings. He wasn’t sure what happened, or if any one else was there. The only logical thing for him to do is do what he does best, scream at the top of his lungs “HEY, IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE? PLEASE, PLEASE DON’T LET ME BE ALONE ON WHATEVER PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT THIS WORLD IS!” 

He got no answer, and his head hurt, like he got hit by a thousand meteors. Then, he heard a groan coming from a sand pile. Walking up to it, he noticed it was john, almost buried in the sand. “EGBERT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE! SO AT LEAST I’M NOT ALONE IN THIS SHITTY SANDY HELL HOLE.”

“Ugh, Karkat you are really loud,” John finally said, rubbing his head. His hair was saturated in sand, and his face covered in scratches. “Fuck, I must have the world’s worst headache, feels like my head is split in two. Say karkat, do you know where we are?”

“I WAS ASKING YOU THAT, YOU DIPSHIT. WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS, AN ETERNITY STUCK ON THIS DESOLATE PLANET WITH THE GREATEST MOTHER GRUB OF FUCKING BULGE EATING DUMBASSES.”

“Karkat, you are really starting to weird me out,” John said with a coaxed smile, which wavered a moment later. “Oh no! Our friends, they were with us just a moment ago, they should be here somewhere.” John sat up, holding his head, and braced himself to stand up. He stood hunched over, holding his leg. He didn’t break anything, as far as he knew, but it hurt to walk. “I guess we should look for them,” John said, trying to sound charismatic, but Karkat just sighed, grabbed his arm, and pressed forward.

“SO I GUESS I’M STILL STUCK WITH YOU EGBERT. JEGUS, WHAT WOULD YOU EVER DO IF I WASN’T THERE TO KEEP YOU FROM FUCKING UP EVEN MORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE?”

“I don’t know Karkat, you’ve been quite the help.” John tried for another smile, while karkat just scowled, that was obviously not the answer he was looking for. They walked around the bend, until they started hearing groaning. “There they are, we’re close!” They ran as fast as they could until they came unto the other side of the beach, and were met by a horrific sight. The meteor the trolls once called home was torn to pieces, which were scattered across the beach head. The others were there to. Some lying down, some standing. Dave was at the far end, but he was the first to spot them.

Dave yelled “Hey guys, look at who we got here, decided to finally show up.” He casually strode over to John and karkat, giving John the most brotherly of embraces, and taking John’s other arm so he could get to the meteor easier. “So, where were you guys? Woke up after all this mayhem, and you weren’t there. Had to try and get the clown dude out of the engine room all by myself. Didn’t exactly work, but I guess it’s cool, it’s not like he’s causing any trouble.”

Karkat interjected, “WHO THE FUCK LET GAMZEE IN THE ENGINE ROOM, BET HE FUCKING DID THIS. MAN, WHEN HE COMES OUT, HE’LL FEEL THE WRATH OF A SANDY PALEBRO SHOOSH PAP FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY PITIFUL CARDIOVASCUALR SYSTEM.” He let go of John, who was now standing on his own, to try and get Gamzee out.

“So the meteor just crashed?” John asked Dave. “Man, Jade gets all the luck, she’s still on her spaceship, waiting for us to give her the word to join us. I hope we can get ready to go by then.”

“Not sure.” Dave responded shortly.

All of a sudden They were joined by Rose and Kanaya, looking relieved, but still urgent. She was only looking at Dave when she said “ It’s ok, everyone’s fine, I’m not quite sure how it happened, but we should be ok. We’re going to have to stay here for a few days while repairs are being made,” She said under her breath “ if they can be made..” 

Then she noticed John right next to her, staring at her, bewildered. “Oh excuse me John, Kanaya and I were so worked up, we didn’t even notice you coming back. I assume you’ve brought Karkat back with you? We noticed he was missing as well.”

“Oh yeah, but he ran off to get his friend out of the engine room or something.”

“Has he? yeah, we’ve been having trouble getting gamzee out of there, who knows what trouble he’s causing,” Kanaya answered.

“IT’S USELESS, THERE’S NO WAY THAT MISERABLE FUCKER IS GETTING OUT. WHATEVER, BACK TO DOING WHATEVER USELESS SHIT IT IS YOU GUYS DO WHEN A FUCKING METEOR CRASHES.”

“Why hello there Karkat, now that you’re out, I have a job for you. We’re going to need something to eat… I’m not quite sure what’s edible here, but I’m sure you and John here can figure it out,” Kanaya calmly requested.

“BUT-”

“Go,” as kanaya intimidatingly flashed her tube of lipstick.

***

A few hours later, John and Karkat were rummaging through the jungle, looking for something they could eat. Mostly, it was just them walking, while Karkat sulked, and screamed profanities off the top of his lungs. By now it was getting late, and they should have considered going back, or actually looking for food. Karkat calmed down a bit, and said “HEY EGBERT, HOW LONG DO YOU THINK WE’VE BEEN WALKING AROUND HERE? WEREN’T WE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING SOMETHING INSTEAD OF WANDERING OFF LIKE STUPID ASSHOLES?”

“Oh yeah, kanaya wanted us to find some food. Better start looking, hmm.” John looked around, looking for anything edible, or at least what appeared to be edible. He saw a tree ahead, adorned with large colorful fruits. Walking up to it, He couldn’t quite reach the lowest branch. So he grabbed a long stick, and tried to hit the fruits out of the tree, which didn’t quite work either. “Hey Karkat, give me a lift.”

“WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I’M GOING TO MAKE A FUCKING DIFFERENCE?” John just continued to beckon him upward. “OH ALRIGHT, FINE, GET OVER HERE.” So then John got on Karkat’s hands, who then lifted him to a point where he could finally knock some fruit out of the tree. Though it wasn’t falling off the tree yet. “EGBERT, STOP WASTING OUR FUCKING TIME, JUST GET THE WHATEVER IT IS IN THAT TREE AND LET’S GO!” 

“That’s what I’m trying to do Karkat, don’t rush me.” John finally knocked a few pieces of fruit off the tree. Miraculously, he got a whole branch to fall off, which had enough fruit for everyone. He motioned for Karkat to finally let him down, in which he was relieved. “Wonder why that didn’t happen sooner,” John said half laughing.

“WHO CARES, LET’S JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, MY ARMS WERE ABOUT TO FALL OFF FROM SUPPORTING YOUR FAT ASS. SO, READY TO GO BACK? YOU KEPT TRACK OF WHERE WE WERE GOING RIGHT?”

“I thought you were doing that.” John put on his most innocent looking face that he could. You could tell Karkat looked distressed. His eyes flared and he started to shake, and he slapped his hands on his face.

“SO WE’RE LOST, THAT’S JUST FUCKING GREAT. AND WITH A USELESS PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU. HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET BACK THEN? OR ARE WE JUST GOING TO BE STUCK HERE FOREVER?” 

“Just calm down Karkat, I remember going that way,” He pointed in the opposite direction. They moved as fast as they could, since it was getting dark, and increasingly harder to see. They walked for a solid two hours, when they could barely see what was in front of them. It was of no use, they were lost, and probably had to stay the night. “Look, it’s getting too dark to see, we’ll just have to stay here. Hopefully the others will be looking for us,” John claimed with an edge of optimism.

“OR JUST GLAD TO GET RID OF US. OK, SO WE’RE LOST, JUST GREAT. HOW ARE WE GOING TO STAY HERE? HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF THAT?” karkat was getting even more irritable.  
“JOHN, GO MAKE A FIRE OR SOME SHIT, AND BE USEFUL FOR ONCE.” He sat down, digging a little pit. Karkat wasn’t exactly sure how to make a fire. Whenever he needed one, his lusus already had it prepared. How a giant crab monster made fire, he never wrapped his think pan around. Maybe it could have showed him before it died, but Karkat didn’t really care, until now. Hopefully John knew what he was doing. A moment later, John dumped some kindling and tinder into a neat pile by the sides of the pit, carrying two large sticks with him.

“I’ve seen this done before, I bet I could do it.” He put the tinder in the pit, braced one of the big sticks with his leg, and attempted to make a friction fire. He rubbed harder and harder, with no good results. Karkat then snatched the sticks, and tried it for himself. Using even motions, he created some smoke, which quickly disappeared. Undeterred, he swore under his breath and went for another attempt. Again, he applied even pressure, with fast strokes, until he had gotten the wood smoking again.

The smoking wood looked promising, until it snapped in half. Right as john got up to fetch another one, a flaming ball of twigs and grass fell into the pit.

“WOAH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?” Karkat exclaimed, jumping backwards. There was now a small fire in front of them, blazing cheerfully. John threw all the other tinder inside and got close to it. Karkat stood up though, something had to be going on. 

“HEY EGBERT, BE CAREFUL, I THINK SOMETHING MAY BE GOING ON, FIRE DOESN’T JUST RAIN FROM THE SKY.” Karkat said in the softest voice he could. Then he heard a twig snap, and then a few more. he turned around, trying to figure out who was coming. “HEY, WHO IS IT? FINALLY COME TO RESCUE US?” No one answered. Then another rustle, near their campsite. Karkat was very nervous now, and almost screamed when a piece of fruit fell on his head. Then, He looked up.

“you motherfuckers look, LOST.”


End file.
